Encrucijada
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kuroo y Tsukishima tienen una relación. Ambos se aman pero la distancia y los estudios del mayor no han sido sus mejores aliados. Kei siente la distancia volverse más grande y tienen miedo de que Kuroo tarde o temprano lo deje. Se siente solo hasta que Ushijima llega a su vida. Su amor se divide y Tsukishima se encuentra desesperado al darse cuenta que está en una grande y


_El longfic UshiTsuki que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo._

 _Espero disfruten de este primer capítulo._

* * *

 _Tsukishima levantó los párpados ante el canto de las aves. Se dio vuelta y sonrió ante su acompañante. De piel bronceada y cuerpo torneado gracias al entrenamiento que ejercía todos los días. Cabello negro y peinado de forma revuelta y extraña debido a la forma en la que dormía justo como en ese momento. ¿Acaso no le costaba respirar?_

 _Con cuidado se incorporó, aspiró el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana que estaba a un lado y se acercó a su amante para depositarle un beso sobre su cabello. Estaba por levantarse cuando de un momento a otro se encontraba acostado con un brazo que lo aprisionaba._

 _—_ _Buenos días —habló el de cabello negro mientras apartaba su rostro de la almohada y le mostraba una gran sonrisa—. ¿Dormiste bien? Tsukki._

 _—_ _Buenos días. —Sonrió—. Kuroo-san._

 _—_ _¿Ibas a un lado?_

 _—_ _Sólo a la cocina._

 _—_ _Ya veo._

 _—_ _Sí. Ahora. —Intentó apartar el brazo del mayor sin mucho éxito—. ¿Podrías darme permiso?_

 _—_ _¿Y si no quiero? —Rio ante el bufido que emitió Kei—. Quedémonos así un poco más ¿Quieres? —Acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos—. Podremos desayunar más al rato._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Quiero estar junto a ti un poco más de tiempo —interrumpió—. Hasta que tengas que irte._

 _Tsukishima suspiró._

 _—_ _Bien. —Le devolvió el abrazo._

 _—_ _Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras más tiempo —habló resignado._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Kuroo-san —se disculpó—. Mañana hay escuela._

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé —besó su mejilla—. Tsukki, ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?_

 _—_ _Mientras no sea algo absurdo._

 _—_ _No lo es —aspiró—. ¿Sabes algo, Tsukki? —Se le acercó a su oído y susurró—: Te amo._

 _—_ _Eso no es un secreto. —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Kuroo-san, gracias por haberme recibido ayer._

 _—_ _No hay nada que agradecer._

 _—_ _Pero me hubieras dicho que tus padres y tú tenían planes de viaje. Lamento que tuvieras que quedarte._

 _—_ _Tsukki, que cosas dices —rio—. Sólo era visitar a un familiar._

 _—_ _Pero tu familia es importante._

 _—_ _Al igual que tú. Escucha. —Tocó su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad—. Eres importante para mí y siempre voy a tener tiempo cuando me necesites. ¿De acuerdo? —el menor asintió—. Ese es mi Tsukki._

Tsukishima despertó. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, recargado en su escritorio, estudiando y solo, un ligero vacío invadió su cuerpo.

Se incorporó, sobó su cuello y se quitó la pequeña nota que se había pegado en su mejilla. Contempló el crepúsculo por la ventana y sus ojos mostraron un ligero brillo al darse cuenta que todavía era temprano.

Tomó su teléfono. Estaba indeciso de si hacerlo o no. La verdad no quería tener otra decepción. Finalmente se armó de valor y suspiró antes de teclear el número que había marcado infinidad de veces. Después de varios minutos bufó ante otra decepción.

Estaba por dejar su teléfono al lado de sus escritos cuando comenzó a sonar. No pudo evitar sonreír.

 _—_ _Hey, bebé_ —Escuchó—. _Siento no contestar. Estaba tomando un baño._

—Buenas noches, Kuroo-san.

 _—_ _Sabes que no es necesario que me llames así._

—Lo siento, Kuroo… san.

 _—_ _Está bien, está bien. Debes avanzar a tu paso._

—Gracias.

 _—_ _¿Y? En qué puedo servirle a mi pastelito._

—Nada en realidad. Sólo quería saber cómo has estado.

 _—_ _Ah, bueno. —_ Se escuchó una larga pausa y Tsukishima cerró los ojos comprensivo—. _Me alegra que llamaras pero…_

—Estás ocupado ¿Verdad?

 _—_ _Me descuidé y ahora debo enfocarme para poder librarla._

—Está bien, debes concentrarte en tus estudios. Estás en tu último año después de todo. —Suspiró—. Supongo que no nos veremos mañana.

 _—_ _De verdad lo siento._

—Entonces te dejo estudiar.

 _—_ _Tsukki._

—¿Sí?

 _—_ _Te lo compensaré ¿Sabes? Te traeré un gran pastel como disculpa._

Kuroo había colgado pero él seguía con teléfono en mano, observando su fondo de pantalla: Una foto de él y Kuroo en un parque de Tokio.

—Es el cuarto pastel que me debes.

Con pesadez suspiró, colocó su teléfono sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la cama. Se cubrió con las sábanas y abrazó un pequeño dinosaurio de peluche.

—Kei —habló su hermano mientras tocaba su puerta—, es hora de cenar —no contestó—. Kei ¿Estás despierto?

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó su madre.

—Al parecer Kei está dormido. La luz de su habitación está apagada.

—Dejémoslo dormir.

—He notado a Kei un poco decaído ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

—Bueno. —Su madre dio una larga pausa—. Probablemente es porque se acerca su cumpleaños.

—Todavía faltan unas semanas, ¿Y qué tiene que ver su cumpleaños con esto?

—Hijo —suspiró—, hay algo que debemos hablar pero no aquí.

Unos cuantos pasos y el silenció volvió. Tsukishima se aferró a su pequeño amigo y hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían de su habitación.

A inició de año escolar, cuando su equipo tuvo el primer partido con Nekoma y conoció a su capitán, nunca esperó iniciar una relación con él.

Al principio su presencia le molestaba. Kuroo había conseguido su número y le mandaba mensajes todos los días. Poco a poco su opinión hacía él fue cambiando. Kuroo era molesto pro también atento y amable. Era serio en sus estudios y lo alentaba a seguir adelante.

Sólo bastó un mes de conocerlo para formar una relación. Y aunque a veces su actitud era demasiado caliente para su gusto, lo amaba.

Sin embargo, después del verano las cosas cambiaron gradualmente debido a que Kuroo se encontraba ocupado con los estudios y el entrenamiento. Poco a poco su relación se fue distanciando. Ya no había visitas frecuentes, las llamadas telefónicas no duraban más de cinco minutos y las conversaciones por internet cesaron.

Al principio agradeció que le diera un poco de espacio, pero ese espacio se fue haciendo más grande e incómodo.

Pensaba en él durante el transcurso del día y aunque seguían enviándose mensajes, Kuroo tardaba mucho en contestar.

—

—Bien —habló el entrenador Ukai mientras revisaba unas hojas—. Dentro de una semana tendremos nuestro primer encuentro con la escuela Shiratorizawa.

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos se sorprendieron.

—¡Jugaremos contra Shiratorizawa! —Exclamó animado Hinata mientras Kageyama se quedaba pensando.

—Ah, ¿No es esa escuela a la cual no pudiste ir, Rey? —preguntó con sarcasmo a Kageyama.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Vamos, vamos —habló Sugawara con intenciones de calmarlo.

La pequeña discusión continuó hasta que Daichi se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a sonreír de forma poco amigable.

—Como les estaba diciendo —continuó Ukai—. Tendremos que alargar los entrenamientos debido a que Shiratorizawa es el equipo más fuerte de toda la prefectura. Sin contar con que tienen a Ushijima Wakatoshi, uno de los tres jugadores más poderosos de Japón.

—

— _Vaya_ —se escuchó un silbido por el auricular—. _Shiratorizawa es muy fuerte._

—Lo sé. Es lo mismo que dijo el entrenador.

Esa noche después del entrenamiento decidió enviarle un mensaje a Kuroo. Recibir una llamada suya lo tomó por sorpresa.

— _Espero y estés entrenando muy duro_ —rio ante un chasquido del menor—. _Está bien, está bien. Al menos me alegra que te lo estés tomando más enserio._

—Y cómo no quieres que lo haga si andas sobre de mí todo el tiempo.

Ambos rieron.

 _—_ _Tsukki, te extraño._

—Yo también, pero tu prioridad son tus estudios.

— _Mi prioridad debe ser tú._ —Ese comentario lo sorprendió—. _De verdad siento mucho todo esto. No nos hemos visto en casi un mes y apenas he tenido tiempo para hablar contigo._

—Kuroo-san, yo…

 _—_ _¡Ya se!_ —exclamó feliz—. _Que te parece si voy a verte después del partido. Creo que puedo hacerme un espacio._

—No quiero que vengas sólo para eso. Mejor sigue con tus estudios.

— _Tonterías. Espera —_ se escuchó una larga pausa—. _Sí. Acabo de ver mi agenda y puedo ir._

—¿De verdad? —intentó disimular su emoción sin mucho éxito.

 _—_ _Me apuraré esta semana para tener libre ese día. Así podremos celebrar tu victoria contra Shiratorizawa._

 _—_ Dudo que nuestro equipo gane.

 _—_ _Ganarán porque tienen una gran defensa. Porque te tienen a ti._

—Kuroo-san, yo…

 _—_ _¡Demonios!_ —exclamó _—. Lo siento Tsukki, debo ir a casa de Bokuto por unos libros que dejé —_ Colgó.

—Bueno. —Observó el reloj de su habitación—. Esta vez fueron tres minutos más.

Los siguientes días el entrenamiento se intensificó. En ese tiempo, no recibió mensajes de Kuroo hasta que un día antes del partido contra Shiratorizawa.

 _"_ _Suerte mañana, Tsukki. Da lo mejor de ti"_

Tsukishima sonrió inconscientemente ante el mensaje.

 _"_ _Gracias e igual a ti"_

Observó el mensaje que había enviado no muy convencido. Suspiró y con vergüenza envió otro.

 _"_ _Te amo"_

Tsukishima espero por el mensaje donde Kuroo decía que igual lo amaba.

Tsukishima no recibió respuesta.

Finalmente el día del partido había llegado. Shiratorizawa era una escuela muy grande y sorprendente. Hinata y Noshinoya miraban su alrededor con asombro. Kageyama recorría el lugar con mirada discreta.

Tsukishima observaba la última conversación con Kuroo. Observando el último mensaje que envió y esperando todavía por una respuesta.

Llegaron al gimnasio y en la entrada los esperaba el entrenador del equipo contrario.

—Buenos días —saludó Ukai con una reverencia y todos los demás lo imitaron.

—Serían bueno si su maestro no hubiera insistido tanto en este partido —habló el anciano con un toque de molestia.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó Takeda mientras realizaba una reverencia.

El entrenador tronó molesto la lengua y Ukai soltó una pequeña risa.

—Que se le puede hacer. —Entró al gimnasio—. Al menos espero que puedan entretener a mis muchachos.

Cuando entraron, los jugadores de Shiratorizawa ya se encontraban entrenando.

Quince minutos para el calentamiento y estaban por comenzar el juego cuando Tsukishima escuchó un ligero sonido proveniente de sus cosas. Se apresuró a buscar dentro de su maleta deportiva y sonrió al encontrar su objetivo.

—Tsukishima —habló Daichi con voz firme pero amable.

Kei se incorporó, suspiró cansado y su teléfono resbaló entre su mano hasta caer de nuevo en entre sus cosas. Comenzó a caminar directo a la cancha mientras la pantalla mostraba una pequeña respuesta antes de apagarse: _Gracias._

El partido había comenzado. No llevaban ni cinco minutos y Shiratorizawa ya tenía una diferencia de tres puntos.

El principio del partido fue duro y difícil de llevar, pero poco a poco comenzaron a acostumbrarse.

Finalmente le toco a Tsukishima estar en la defensa, pero haber leído ese mensaje de una palabra logró que le poco ánimo que tuviera decayera de forma considerable. Por tanto, sus bloqueos eran débiles.

Cuando Ushijima estaba por golpear el balón, Tsukishima recordó una de las últimas palabras que le había dicho Kuroo.

 _"_ _Que te parece si voy a verte después del partido" "Así podremos celebrar tu victoria contra Shiratorizawa. Ganarán porque tienen una gran defensa. Porque te tienen a ti"_

Kuroo iba a estar ahí, al finalizar el partido y esperando por él para celebrar su victoria.

Kei se concentró y no perdió de vista a Ushijima cuando golpeó el balón. Con rapidez se impulsó y aunque no pudo detenerlo, si pudo alentar el golpe. Desafortunadamente el balón salió y contó como un punto a favor de Shiratorizawa.

Wakatoshi observó a Tsukishima con molestia por haber intentado bloquearlo. Pero al momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, una fuerte palpitación en su pecho se hiso presente.

Ver a Tsukishima alejarse lo alertó.

—Espera —habló Ushijima de golpe.

Kei paró en seco al sentir una mano sujetar su muñeca. Volteó y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver que Ushijima era el culpable.

Ambos equipos guardaron silencio ante el acto de Wakatoshi. El mayor al percatarse de lo que había hecho, lo soltó. Después de eso el partido siguió sin problemas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el deseo de Karasuno por la victoria aumento. Pero cuando estaban tomando el ritmo, Shiratorizawa obtuvo la victoria del primer set.

El partido continuó pero poco a poco la concentración de Ushijima disminuía. En más de una ocasión se descubrió observando al jugador once de Karasuno sin sentido alguno.

—Ushijima-san —habló Kenjiro mientras le pasaba el balón.

Ushijima distinguió un punto libre en la cancha. Saltó con intención de golpear con fuerza el balón hacia ese lugar pero antes de hacerlo, la imagen del jugador once de Karasuno pasó por su mente.

A pesar de estar en medio de un partido, la mente de Tsukishima no dejaba de pensar en el capitán de Nekoma y en lo mucho que deseaba verlo después del partido. Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta cuando la posición de la mano de Ushijima cambió en el último momento. Ni se percató cuando el balón fue golpeado con fuerza hacia…

—¡Tsukishima! —Gritó Daichi con fuerza.

Kei levantó la vista y lo último que sus ojos vieron fue el balón que se dirigía a él a gran velocidad.

—

Tsukishima con pesadez abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y un dolor en la cabeza hiso parar su acción de levantarse. Suspiró con pesadez y contempló confundido a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estaba?

—Estás en la enfermería —escuchó.

Tsukishima se percató de una presencia y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ushijima al lado de la cama. Estaba por hablar cuando el mayor realizó una reverencia.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó.

—¿Eh? —Seguía confundido.

—No sé qué me paso. Tenía intenciones de lanzar el balón entre su capitán y el líbero. —Contempló su mano—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho fue demasiado tarde.

Tsukishima necesitó varios segundos para recordar lo que había sucedido.

—Está bien —Se colocó sus lentes que descansaban a un lado, agradeciendo que no se hubieran roto—. También fue mi culpa por distraerme cuando no debía.

—De verdad lo lamento.

—Dije que está bien.

—Compensaré mi error.

—Así está bien, gracias.

—Una cita.

—¿Eh? —volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

—Salgamos a un lado después del partido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tsukishima—, pero ya tengo planes para hoy.

—Ya veo. —Bajó la vista—. Entonces qué te parece si después salimos a…

Su frase fue interrumpida debido a un ligero sonido que comenzó a escucharse. Tsukishima distinguió el sonido de su teléfono proveniente de la maleta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ushijima le acercó sus cosas y el menor tomó su teléfono.

—Kuroo-san —susurró.

Wakatoshi observó un brillo en esos ojos dorados al ver quién era el dueño de la llamada. Eso lo incomodó por un momento. Estaba por irse para darle privacidad cuando…

—Kuroo-san —contestó con calma —. ¿Dónde…

 _—_ _Tsukki, lo siento_ —escuchó una fuerte disculpa—, pero…

—No vendrás ¿Verdad? —su tono decaído no pasó desapercibido para Ushijima, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería.

 _—_ _Me acabo de enterar que hay un curso para…_

—Está bien, Kuroo-san —interrumpió. No necesitaba escuchar eso.

 _—_ _De verdad lo sien…_

Tsukishima colgó sin darle la oportunidad de terminar. Observó su teléfono con tristeza y se aferró a la sábana blanca. No necesitaba una disculpa, no necesitaba una excusa. Lo necesitaba a él.

En ese momento Ushijima cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el menor. Por una razón que no se explicó, quería ver a Tsukishima sonreír, que sus ojos tristes se llenaran de felicidad. Y él se encargaría de darle esa felicidad.


End file.
